


Void

by PB9



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nu'est ot5, OT5, mostly just friendships - Freeform, post produce season 2 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: 18 months, we'll be fine. Right?





	Void

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Void](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498388) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only understand inspire)

* * *

It left an unfillable void in his heart when the bags and luggages were packed.

To see his things being moved into the old room that smelled nothing like him.

_Too clean_.

That's what it smelled like.

That's why he bought a cat. So that it's not as empty.

That's why he always go back to his old room to mess his roommate up. To pretend they were still roommates.

He visited.

He visits often.

But it was not enough to fill up the void.

He admits that he miss the touches and teasings done by the other Busan boy.

* * *

It left a weird void in his heart when he hugged him goodbye.

He said it's not goodbye, he's just few train stations away. He said it was worse when he, himself, took a break to LA.

He looked at the younger one with sad eyes. He agreed. But his brother was going to be away for 18 months, that's different.

That's how a Shiba Inu found himself running around the dorm fighting with the white Persian cat.

All these visits and meet ups were not enough.

Nothing will be enough.

Not until he's back for good.

Too many times he made too much food for four people.

* * *

He felt a void being made as he sipped beer and his mate finished packing right next to him in the living room.

He asked if he will continue to write songs like he used to.

He said he doesn't know too, the company probably will not let him.

Or if they did it probably be someone else.

He didn't understand why he brought himself down.

I'll miss you

He told him, the taller guy chuckled and replied that he will miss him too.

He always sends the new songs for him to listen first.

They exercise and build up those muscles together.

But it was not the same.

It was nothing like writing songs together and leaving for fitness together.

They wrote a song for him.

* * *

A void was going to be made, he knew. He knew someone would be away. He had his bet and it was correct.

He thought he was prepared.

The tears he was holding back as he hugged his duo told him otherwise.

The last night spent together before he moved out felt intangible.

It felt like a dream, his arms wrapping around him making him feel protected and invulnerable.

_Asshole, now how am I supposed to live without you._

More tears fell down.

Before he knew his face was soaking wet.

The phone rang.

His name appeared

He knew in his heart that these are not enough, it's nothing compared to him in person.

But that was not enough too, it hits him every time he knows that there is a deadline he had to go back.

He picked up.

_Juya, don't cry._

* * *


End file.
